Last Chance
by NamelessFlower
Summary: Walking while holding each other's hand, we won't be able to do that again, we can't go back to those times. Because from now on everything will be over. (yeah, for grammar error just pm it to me xD) LUKA X KAITO one shot


Walking while holding each other's hand, we won't be able to do that again, we can't go back to those times. Because everything is over.

The only thing that Luka could do is to look at her dear-loved for the last time, because she won't be able to see him again. And she surely won't look back to yesterday. She can't forget that he is always there for her in her side, under this whole wide world.

Standing next together to someone who hold you so dearly is the only chance to be with her, to where they first meet to each other is in the same place they will be departed.

For Kaito there's no other way for him to get a second chance to repeat those days, those days where he smiled and cried at her side, are those memories which he strongly held to forget this sadness. If there would be any other chance. He wants to be with her.

Luka was afraid of getting hurt, she didn't know if she'll get through of this. Memories have playing in her mind, even though it's easily to just give up but she don't have that much courage. All along he means everything to her, she can't restrain these feelings anymore, she want to say it, but she can't say it. He is just so bright, she can't even reach him though he was just standing next to her for the last time.

Suddenly, Kaito held her hand. "We will meet again, someday." That is what he said to her.

Salty tears, cold tears fall from her eyes. This sad feelings was also part of her now.

For him, this is just a farewell, and then they will be separated. He wished the time would just stop now, but the time was not on his side. They used to held hands like these, anywhere they would went. The cold numb of his fingertips were always searching for her warmth. Her smile, her small hand, he doesn't want to turn them into a memory.

For just one moment, she held back in his grasp in her hand, even if it won't happen a second time. She want to feel the warmth of his big hands. She thought it would be wonderful if they can spend another day, but she knew this is the reality and it won't be happen again. She didn't know what words to say to him now, is just that, she wants to be with him, that's how she felt. Even if this is the last moment to be with him.

"Hey, don't be sad. We're going to be used of getting hurt, we know that we cannot live with just kindness. . . . But we want to stay as our own selves that's why we choose to take our different path."

His eyes were covered by his bangs, he was also sad of what will going to happen to them. Although he know it very well, he continue to make a wish, a wish that will never come true.

Luka wipe off her tears away and let go of Kaito's hand. Kaito felt a string of pain in his chest. Silently, tears fell down from his eyes. This will be the day that they were going to be separated, in this whole wide world, the two of them seems lost.

From the very day that Luka appeared in Kaito's eyes, everything seemed so closer to him, the vivid colors, the morning, the day breaks and everything. She gave him something that shines bright. And now he will never going to grasp her hands again.

Luka wanted to tell him one final thing, she still doesn't know what words to say to him, she just want to be with him, that's what she wished for but this is the time they will be separated. She feel stretched in all directions, the sound of her heart seems unreal. She keeps feeling much pain and sadness but she have to say something, so that she can take her path and hardly accept all of this. She was searching for words to take the place of the word goodbye.

"Hey, don't be sad to." She tried to smile, but she couldn't smile very well.

"I- I don't want you to be sad…" she was broken voice, but she want to say it clearly.

"That's because I love you after all… But the whole world is against when it comes to us. Maybe. . . We aren't necessary for each other that's why we're doing this. If we continue to be like this, we will just get hurt and hurt, wanting to be loved by each other is something about killing ourselves. That's why we will be taking our different ways. But before I go, I want to see you smiling. To make sure I will easily forget all of this, especially these feelings…"

Continuing, endlessly, tears won't stop coming down from his eyes. Kaito knew it that this would come, but he keeps pursuing on a love that won't have a future. He knew it from the very start that the world is against to them, though he wasn't prepared to have this things would come.

He should have seen her cheerfully but every time he looked at her, he couldn't smile very well, yet tears keep on rolling down on his cheeks. A blurred sight from his eyes because of all the tears and cried.

For the last time, he want to grasp her, reaching out his hand to her…

"Goodbye."

Suddenly Luka was gone, she was not here anymore …

In the end, she choose that word to say that to him with no other choice.


End file.
